Mauvaise Impression
by Bergdorf
Summary: Depuis quand tu travailles au NCIS?" "Depuis que j'ai rencontré Gibbs." Mais comment Gibbs et Tony se sont-ils rencontrés? Pre-NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas XD

**R****ated:** K+

**Spoilers:** Aucun, AU!

**Summary: **"Depuis quant tu travailles au NCIS?" "Depuis que j'ai rencontré Gibbs."**  
**

* * *

La sirène reconnaissable entre mille des policiers locaux retentit derrière la voiture de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Y jetant un vague coup d'œil et réprimant un soupir, il appuya un peu plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur pour les semer.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, un autre corps venait d'être trouvé, œuvre du serial-killer qui sévissait sur toute la côte Est. Il avait maintenant frappé dans la grande et dangereuse ville qu'était Baltimore.

Le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Ducky devaient sûrement déjà être sur place, il avait été retenu par le Directeur, au sujet d'une ancienne affaire.

La voiture de police s'entêtait à lui coller au train et à lui envoyer des signaux de phare. Le policier au volant enfonça la pédale, gagna du terrain et tourna brusquement devant Gibbs, le forçant à s'arrêter pour éviter la collision.

Le policier ouvrit brusquement sa portière, plaqua un énorme sourire sur son visage et se pencha à la vitre de Gibbs, excité par le semblant de course-poursuite qu'il venait de réaliser.

-Vous savez que vous roulez un tout petit peu trop vite ? demanda-t'il.

Sans même daigner lui jeter un coup d'œil, Gibbs ouvrit son badge, que le policier prit, en se relevant.

-NCIS ? Désolé, jamais entendu parler… Comment suis-je censé savoir que ce n'est pas un faux ?

Il le lui rendit, avec un nouveau sourire. Gibbs perdit patience, attrapa l'homme par la cravate, le rapprocha brusquement de lui et lui murmura, menaçant :

-Je vous conseille très fortement de me laisser partir, agent… DiNozzo. J'ai un serial-killer dans la nature, et vous ne voudriez pas être sa prochaine victime, non ?

-Hey, faîtes attention à la cravate ! C'est de la vraie soie, un peu de respect pour Armani s'il vous plaît.

D'un geste brusque, l'agent DiNozzo se détacha de l'emprise de Gibbs et lissa le tissu.

-Ce n'est pas la vulgaire cravate fournie avec l'uniforme, alors attention, ça a de la valeur. Je n'aime pas les cravates en coton, ça irrite, et puis ça n'a pas le même effet. En fait, tout ça me rappelle un film de…

Exaspéré et frustré, Gibbs donna un coup sur le klaxon, qui résonna dans la rue.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas, Monsieur, je pourrais vous mettre une amende pour menace sur un agent de sécurité et dépassement du volume autorisé dans ce quartier, continua l'agent DiNozzo, en souriant. J'ai lu quelque part qu'un homme avait reçu un peu plus de 145 contraventions, un jour, et…

Gibbs ferma les yeux et réprima l'envie de sortir son pistolet et de coller une balle droit dans le front de cet abruti. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à parler autant ? Et à sourire aussi bêtement ? Une élévation du volume de la voix de l'agent lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme avait sorti son portable, reposé ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et relevé la tête pour suivre des yeux une jeune femme qui passait sur le trottoir.

-Oui, patron, je viens d'attraper le cambrioleur après une course-poursuite en voiture. Oui, il tentait de s'échapper, mais je l'ai finalement bloqué ! cria-t'il pour que la jeune femme l'entende, tout en lui décrochant sa moue rieuse –une manie chez lui.

Gibbs s'autorisa un imperceptible sourire amusé et roula des yeux. Cependant, il retrouva vite son sérieux, quand l'agent DiNozzo sortit une paire de menottes, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. Rapidement, il resserra la menotte sur le poignet de Gibbs, et attacha la deuxième partie à son volant. Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui s'était arrêtée sur le trottoir.

-DiNozzo, si vous ne me détachez pas maintenant, je vous colle une balle dans la tête ! hurla Gibbs.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi mon pote, ou tu vas avoir des ennuis ! lui répondit DiNozzo sur le même ton, avant de baisser la voix à l'encontre de la femme : Oh, vous savez, ça arrive souvent ce genre de menaces, il faut vivre avec …

-Bon sang, DiNozzo, ramenez vos fesses, MAINTENANT !

-Ehoh, on se calme là-bas ! continua le policier, et rajouta à la passante : Le devoir m'appelle, vous comprenez… Mais pourquoi ne pas continuer cette discussion autours d'un verre ? Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Après avoir obtenu le numéro de la jolie blonde, le jeune homme releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, sortit son portable et appela son chef, lui signalant l'arrestation de Gibbs. Après avoir raccroché, il s'appuya contre la voiture de l'agent fédéral :

-Désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure, mais ça marche à tous les coups… Vous savez bien, chacun sa méthode pour inviter une fille. J'avais un ami à l'université qui faisait…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre voiture de police arriva. Un autre officier en sortit et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Alors, DiNozzo, pourquoi tu l'as arrêté, celui-là ? demanda-t'il, avec une lassitude évidente dans la voix.

-Infraction à la limitation de vitesse, chef. Et en plus, après il m'a menacé et a klaxonné dans cette rue où se trouve un hôpital.

Le policier plus âgé se pencha à la fenêtre et demanda son identité à Gibbs.

-Gibbs, agent fédéral, NCIS.

-Bon sans, agent Gibbs, je vous attends sur la scène de crime depuis une bonne heure !

-J'étais en chemin, mais votre agent en a manifestement décidé autrement, répondit l'autre, en désignant DiNozzo de sa main menottée.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein, DiNozzo ? C'est un agent fédéral ! lança le policier au jeune homme en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Trouve-moi les clefs pour le libérer, et vite ! Je suis désolée, agent Gibbs, il est encore nouveau dans l'équipe.

Devant le silence obstiné de l'agent du NCIS, le policier continua :

-Un an tout au plus qu'il est là, et il a déjà effectué une bonne dizaine d'arrestations pour infraction au code de la route. Il regarde un peu trop de films, ce gamin. Il nous a faits tous les services possibles : surveillance en cellule, agent au poste, et maintenant il est à la sécurité de la ville. Les chefs ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour calmer son hyperactivité de le mettre sur le terrain. Je vous garantis qu'après en avoir informé mes responsables, il sera sûrement muté aux affaires classées…

Gibbs eut un rictus. Les affaires classées, le pire cauchemar de tout policier. Ca lui apprendrait un petit peu à ce gamin. D'habitude, il aurait peut-être fait un effort pour dissuader le policer de punir son agent, mais DiNozzo l'avait vraiment poussé à bout.

-Euh, patron ? Je trouve plus la clef…

* * *

**Je pensais le laisser comme ça, mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Vous en pensez quoi? Ca suffit, ou vous voulez une suite?  
**

**Sinon, aujourd'hui j'ai vu que Michael Jackson était mort =(. C'ets vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'une icône, une légende vivante vient de s'éteindre =(.**

**Bref, merci pour les reviews de "Et si?", y en pas mal qui réclament une suite, peut-être que j'en publierais une ;)**

**Allez, vous savez quoi faire !**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, vous avez été merveilleux avec vos adorables reviews!**

**Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard …

-On a cadavre à Baltimore ! lança Gibbs à son équipe, en entrant dans l'open space et en se dirigeant directement à son bureau pour prendre son badge et son arme, comme d'habitude.

Les agents Keller, Roberts et Breslin attrapèrent leurs affaires et se glissèrent de justesse dans l'ascenseur.

-Les policiers locaux sont déjà sur place et ont identifié la victime comme étant un Marine, retrouvé mort dans un terrain vague. Keller, avec Ducky, les autres avec moi, ajouta-t'il en lançant les clés au jeune homme.

« Baltimore », pensa Gibbs ironiquement. « J'espère ne pas croiser cet idiot de DiNozzo… Bah, il doit encore être aux affaires classées. » L'agent du NCS s'étonnait lui-même de se souvenir du nom du policier qui l'avait arrêté il y a quelques mois. Sûrement parce qu'il avait été estomaqué du culot du jeune agent. Et de son idiotie, aussi.

Grâce à la conduite à hauts risques de Gibbs, ils arrivèrent en quelques dizaines de minutes sur la scène de crime.

-Breslin, témoignages, Roberts, photos et ramène-moi les policiers locaux…

Il les regarda s'éloigner précipitamment. Ces trois agents étaient l'élite, la crème de la crème. Diplômés en grande pompe de la Navy, les meilleurs à tous les examens… Et pourtant, tout cela n'était que de la théorie. En pratique, ils étaient aussi efficaces que des nouveau-nés, appliquant le protocole à la lettre, ne sachant pas réagir si une situation sortait d'un contexte qu'ils connaissaient. Il sentit sa toute dernière cicatrice se réveiller, témoignage d'une situation qui avait dégénéré quelques mois plus tôt.

-Vous êtes au NCIS donc ? Vous savez, j'ai des relations un peu partout, et il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un au NCIS…

« C'est pas vrai. » se dit sombrement Gibbs, en reconnaissant la voix. Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire éclatant qui allait avec.

-Agent Gibbs, vous connaissez ? Je l'ai arrêté pour infraction il y a quelques temps…

Gibbs se retourna brusquement pour découvrir son agent, droite devant lui, en position militaire, avec un certain DiNozzo à côté d'elle, le visage illuminé par un rire.

-Voici l'inspecteur DiNozzo, chargé de l'enquête, Monsieur !

-Au repos, agent Roberts, au repos, soupira le chef d'équipe. Allez faire votre boulot…

L'agent Roberts s'éloigna sans un regard pour DiNozzo, au grand dam de ce dernier.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t'il à Gibbs. Je lui ai même fait ma blague avec la chaise, et elle n'a pas décroché un mot, sans parler d'un sourire. Dis donc, vous êtes pointilleux, à la Navy…

-Fermez-la, DiNozzo, où je vous assure que je vous descends sans hésiter, le coupa Gibbs, ennuyé.

-Content de vous revoir aussi, Gibbs, répondit le policier sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Alors, cette amende ? J'espère que ça vous apprendra à respecter un peu les limitations de vitesse. Il y a déjà assez de morts comme ça à Baltimore, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Enfin, je suppose que vu le peu de temps que vous avez mis pour arriver de Washington, soit vous êtes venus en avion soit...

-Bon sang, DiNozzo ! s'énerva franchement Gibbs.

-Ha, vous m'aviez manqué… La vie était bien fade sans vous.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Eh bien, vas-y, souris » s'énerva-t'il mentalement contre lui-même. « Encourage-le ! »

-Alors, comme ça c'est Inspecteur DiNozzo, maintenant ? Et on a droit au costume Armani tout entier? ajouta-t'il en remarquant la veste et le pantalon gris assorti et finement coupé du policier.

-Ouaip ! J'ai eu une promotion il y a exactement trois mois et vint-quatre jours.

-Une promotion ? demanda l'agent du NCIS, les sourcils haussés, tout en se dirigeant vers l'attroupement autours du corps.

-Une promotion ! Car grâce à mon talent d'enquêteur et à mon intelligence hors de la normale, j'ai réussi à résoudre une enquête vieille de plus de vingt ans ! annonça DiNozzo, avec fierté. Du coup, les chefs ont estimé que je pouvais revenir sur le terrain, et chef d'équipe, en prime. L'officier Nichols a à peu près fait la même tête que vous quand je lui ai annoncé. Lui qui croyait qu'il avait réussi à me transféré aux affaires classées toute ma vie…

Gibbs eut un sourire plus franc et se pencha sur le corps :

-La victime ?

-Tout ce qu'on a découvert c'est que c'est un Marine, répondit le jeune homme, sur un ton étonnement professionnel.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Un tatouage, sur la cheville. Semper Fidelis. C'est un truc de Marine, ça, non ? Ou alors peut-être que j'ai vu ça dans un film…

-DiNozzo, on se re-concentre ! l'interrompit Gibbs, pour éviter qu'il reparte dans ses délires et ses discussions sans fin. Quand l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Ce matin, on a reçu un coup de fil à 7h24 –sérieusement les gens devraient comprendre que 7h24 est une heure totalement indécente pour appeler la police après avoir découvert un mort. Enfin, je veux dire, il est mort, c'est pas comme s'il allait s'envoler, on aurait pu attendre au moins 9 heures…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Gibbs.

-Euh donc, je disais, 7h24, un coup de fil d'un joggeur, Jack Sykes, qui dit l'avoir découvert par hasard. Il dit avoir tout de suite appelé la police, après avoir vérifié son pouls.

-Bien, fit Gibbs, en se relevant. Maintenant, ça relève de notre juridiction, vous pouvez retourner vous mettre en embuscade pour attraper les chauffards, ajouta-t'il ironiquement.

-Attention, Gibbs, je pourrais très bien vous coller une amende, vu la vitesse à laquelle vous retournerez à Washington. Et cette fois Nichols ne sera pas là pour vous sauver la mise, répliqua DiNozzo avec un sourire. Oh, un appel des grands chefs, je vous laisse deux secondes…

L'officier s'éloigna, et la camionnette de l'autopsie arriva. Ducky ouvrit le coffre, en sortit sa mallette et se dirigea directement vers son vieil ami.

-Ah, Jethro, alors, qu'avons-nous, maintenant ?

-C'est ici, Duck, répondit-il avec un signe de tête vers le cadavre. Keller, croquis !

L'agent se mit au travail et Gibbs se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Ducky.

-Heure du décès, à peu près cinq à six heures plus tôt. J'en saurais plus une fois revenu au NCIS. La balle qu'il a prise dans la cage thoracique semble être responsable du décès et…

Un mouvement à leur gauche attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir l'inspecteur DiNozzo, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcher d'eux.

-Je viens tout juste de parler aux chefs, Gibbs. Apparemment, je vais devoir vous assister. Bonne nouvelle : on va devoir travailler ensemble !

* * *

**J'aimerais pouvoir répondre aux reviews, mais je ne fais que les lire en coup de vent : je passe mon oral de bac mardi, alors je suis un peu occupée ^^".**

**Tout ça pour dire que non, il n'y aura pas de slash (nan sérieusement, Gibbs/Tony ? !), que je suis contente que vous appréciez cette fiction, (vraiment des revies a-do-ra-bles, je vous dis!) et je vous donne rendez-vous à dans deux ou trois jours pour la suite ;)**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas XD!**

**C'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Que voulez-vous, je suis plutôt inspirée, et cette avalanche de reviews m'a encore plus donné envie =D!**

**Je viens de finir de re-regarder Silver War, le 311, celui où Ziva fait réellement son entrée dans l'équipe. Ziva est vraiment trop classe XD.  
**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être évité le double café surmonté de crème liégeoise, ce matin, marmonna DiNozzo, en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Toujours assis sur son siège, la portière ouverte, la tête entre les genoux, il tâchait désespérément de garder son petit-déjeuner dans son estomac. La conduite de Gibbs était déjà terrifiante à voir. Mais être dans la voiture au même moment n'était même pas un sentiment descriptible. Heureusement pour lui, ils devaient attendre que le camion du médecin légiste arrive, et il profitait de ce laps de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois que ses jambes lui parurent moins fragiles, il se releva et marcha de façon aussi décontractée que possible vers le chef d'équipe et les agents Breslin et Roberts, les fusillant du regard au cas où l'un d'entre eux se permettrait un commentaire. Mais aucun des deux ne broncha, et ce fut Gibbs qui demanda ironiquement :

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous rejoins, DiNozzo ?

-J'avais perdu … ma boucle d'oreille, répondit-il, sur le même ton.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas, hein » pensa-t'il.

Breslin et Roberts échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Gibbs, pour voir sa réaction. Mais celui-ci continua de sourire et but une gorgée du café qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin.

Finalement, le camion arriva. Le médecin légiste en descendit et s'occupa tout de suite du corps sur la civière, alors que Keller les rejoignait.

-Keller, Breslin, Roberts, vous prenez les escaliers. Vous, dans l'ascenseur, ordonna Gibbs, avec un coup de tête en direction des escaliers, puis de DiNozzo.

-Wow, traitement de faveur, Gibbs ? Je suis touché, répliqua le policier de Baltimore, en entrant dans la cabine, sur les talons de Gibbs. On va finir par bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Un de ces jours je vous inviterai peut-être à voir un film chez m…

L'ascenseur se stoppa brusquement et se plongea dans une semi-obscurité.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a dépassé le poids limité, ou quoi ? Il va falloir arrêter le café, Gibbs, plaisanta-t'il. Vous saviez qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser 80kg et vous êtes quand même montés ?

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu, quand il remarqua que l'agent du NCIS se tenait juste à côté du panneau de contrôle, la main sur le bouton marqué « Arrêt d'urgence ».

-Ok, si on travaille ensemble, je vais poser certaines règles, commença Gibbs.

-Euh… On est obligés d'en discuter dans une ambiance de films d'horreur ? Pourquoi ne pas faire ça dans un parc, à côté d'une fontaine, avec des gamins qui jouent au foot, et des vieux qui font des mots-croisés ?

DiNozzo avança la main pour réenclencher l'appareil mais heurta le bras de Gibbs, renversant le gobelet de café qu'il tenait à la main. Il sentit tout à coup sa cravate se faire tirer en avant et il découvrit le visage de Gibbs à quelques centimètres du sien.

-_Règle numéro 1_ : ne _jamais_ renverser le café d'un Marine, menaça-t'il.

-Vous… euh, vous êtes sérieux ? rigola DiNozzo. Ce n'était qu'un café, si vous voulez, je vous en rachète un en bas, avec un supplément de chantilly…

Il essaya de se redresser, mais Gibbs ne lâcha pas son emprise.

-Ok, d'accord, ce n'est pas une blague.

Gibbs lâcha un petit peu le tissu pour lui donner du lest et continua :

-Pendant toute la durée de votre « séjour » au NCIS, vous êtes sous _mes_ ordres, et vous avez fortement intérêt à les suivre. Compris ?

-Clair come de l'eau de roche. Mais je ne vais pas me transformer en l'un de ces trois petits parfaits Marine, rajouta-t'il en faisant allusion au reste de l'équipe.

Gibbs lâcha complètement la cravate et ré-appuya sur le bouton. DiNozzo lissa le tissu, s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Hé, Gibbs, je peux vous appeler… Jethro ?

Une main entra en contact avec l'arrière de son crâne et il grimaça.

-Règle numéro 2 : taper DiNozzo lorsqu'il dit une idiotie ! lança Gibbs en sortant de la cabine.

*

* *

La porte de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrit dans un chuintement et l'équipe au grand complet entra.

-Ha, Jethro, tu arrives tout juste au bon moment ! Je viens d'envoyer des substances à analyser à Abby et je viens de vérifier la cause de la mort…  
-Jethro ? Pourquoi il a le droit de l'appeler Jethro et pas nous ? marmonna DiNozzo à l'adresse des trois autres agents.

Ducky releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira :

-Ha voici notre cher policier de Baltimore qui a mis une contravention pour excès de vitesse au grand Jethro Gibbs !

-Lui-même, répondit DiNozzo, avec un grand sourire.

-Docteur Donald Mallard, pour vous servir, se présenta le médecin en tendant sa main gantée, couverte de sang.

-Euh… Anthony DiNozzo, Mr Mallard, répondit le jeune homme, avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oh appelez-moi Ducky, je vous en prie, Anthony…

-Finies les politesses, Duck, alors comment est-ce qu'il est mort ? intervint Gibbs, d'un ton ennuyé.

-Venez donc par ici, demanda Ducky en les emmenant devant le cadavre.

Au dur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la table, Tony sentait l'odeur de décomposition s'amplifier et lui prendre la gorge. Son estomac se remit à faire des siennes.

-Notre pauvre Marine a reçu un violent coup sur la nuque par un objet lourd, comme le témoigne cette marque violacée, ici, commença le médecin légiste, en pointant son endroit sur l'ecchymose. Vu l'absence d'abondance de sang autours de la plaie, il était inconscient lorsqu'il a reçu cette balle, et celle-ci. La première est entrée directement dans le poumon droit, créant une hémorragie interne, et la deuxième, plus précise, a perforé le cœur, le tuant instantanément.

Il s'éloigna quelques instants pour prendre son bloc-notes, tourna quelques pages et annonça :

-De la poudre blanche a été retrouvé sur ses doigts et…  
-De la drogue, l'interrompit Tony, sur le ton affirmatif, plus qu'interrogatif.

-Très probable, Anthony, mais je l'ai envoyé à Abigail pour qu'elle vérifie.

-Ok Duck, merci. Keller, Robert et Breslin, vous commencez à faire des recherches sur notre Marine. On a retrouvé son portefeuille pas loin de la scène de crime. Relevés bancaires, téléphoniques, liens familiaux, amicaux… DiNozzo, avec moi, on monte voir Abby.

Le petit groupe se sépara en deux et Tony se précipita derrière Gibbs, dans l'ascenseur :

-Abby ?

-Abby, notre scientifique et spécialiste d'investigation en technique de laboratoire, récita Gibbs, avec une gorgée de café.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte vitrée qui marquait l'entrée du laboratoire. Dès qu'elle se fut ouverte en coulissant devant les deux hommes, une musique très forte parvint aux oreilles de Tony qui regarda avec appréhension devant lui…

* * *

**Encore merci pour vos magnifiques reviews qui me font sourire à chaque fois! Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciiez cette fiction =).**

**Et merci aussi pour vos encouragements pour mon oral XD.**

**Apparemment, ils commencent à tourner la saison 7 dans la semaine du 6 juillet. Yay! Je peux plus attendre déjà ^^"  
**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Voici une suite bien minable =D.**

**"Bonne" lecture...**

* * *

Devant lui, se trouvait une jeune femme, la tête en bas, toute vêtue de noir et entourée de bougies. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, comme si elle récitait une prière.

-Abs ? appela Gibbs, sans une trace d'étonnement dans la voix.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et son visage s'éclaira.

-Gibbs ! cira-t'elle, en retombant sur ses pieds. J'étais justement en train de t'appeler par télépathie !

Elle se précipita vers eux, mais dut s'arrêter un moment pour dissiper le tournis. Gibbs tendit le bras pour la soutenir et, une fois plus stable sur ses jambes, elle se jeta au coup de l'agent du NCIS.

Tony haussa un sourcil. C'était pour le moins… surprenant. De toutes les personnes présentes au NCIS, c'état de cette jeune Gothique que Gibbs acceptait les familiarités.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? demanda-t'elle, de sa voix sautillante, après l'avoir relâché.

-Abby, voici l'agent DiNozzo, inspecteur à Baltimore. Il…

-Ooooh ! l'interrompit Abby. Alors tu es celui qui a collé une amende à _Gibbs_ ?

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit et il serra la main tendue de la jeune femme.

-Lui-même, Tony, pour vous servir !

-Alors, comment c'était ? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé de…

-Abs ! L'enquête !

-Euh oui, Gibbs, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne descendais jamais me voir pour autre chose que des réponses. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me visiter pour discuter de temps en temps ? Je m'ennuie des fois, ici…

Gibbs lui lança un regard.

-Donc, je disais, se reprit Abby, avec un sourire coupable. Les deux balles proviennent de la même arme, un des modèles les plus courants. La substance blanche retrouvée sur les doigts est de la diacétylmorphine, appelé plus couramment…

-Héroïne, l'interrompit Tony.

-C'est ça, agent DiNozzo, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, impressionnée –jamais personne ne répondait à ses devinettes.

-Tony, la corigea-t'il rapidement. La plupart des cadavres qui reposent dans la morgue de Baltimore est due à un problème de drogue…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, les seules empreintes retrouvés sur le corps appartiennent à un certain Jack Sykes…

-Le joggeur qui a trouvé le cadavre.

-… Et l'objet qui a heurté la nuque de notre cadavre est une barre de fer d'environ dix centimètres de diamètre.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gibbs, avec un grand sourire.

-Bon travail, Abby, lui répondit-il avec un bisou sur la joue.

Il s'éloigna et Tony se précipita derrière lui.

-Hé, Tony ? l'appela Abby.

-Oui ? demanda-t'il en se retournant.

-Quand l'enquête sera fine, on ira fêter ça, avant ton retour à Baltimore ?

-Pas de problème, Abby !

La main de Gibbs résonna dans le bas de sa tête et il laissa échapper un « Aïe ! », avant de se glisser dans la cabine, sous le rire d'Abby.

*

* *

De retour dans l'open pace, Gibbs analysa les informations que ces agents avaient collecté. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention :

-Le sergent Meyer a appelé un certain Nate Harisson cinq fois le jour de sa mort. Le dernier appel remonte à 2 heures du matin. L'heure à laquelle Meyer est mort, récita Breslin.

-Jack Sykes a menti. Il connaissait Meyer, il a, lui aussi entretenu de fréquentes conversations téléphoniques avec lui.

-Bien, DiNozzo, Roberts, vous allez chercher Sykes. Keller Breslin, on va rendre une petite visite à Harisson…

Gibbs freina devant la maison de Nate Harisson et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, dans le lotissement de la tranquille banlieue de Washington, avec ses jardins coupés à l'équerre et ses maisons beiges et propres.

Les trois agents toquèrent à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla un homme d'une trentaine d'années, l'air surpris.

-Nate Harisson ?

L'homme hocha la tête, toujours aussi intrigué.

-NCIS, annonça Gibbs, en brandissant son badge sous le nez de l'homme.

L'expression d'Harison changea imperceptiblement, mais Gibbs le remarqua tout de suite.

-Vous êtes seul ?

L'homme hocha faiblement la tête.

-Ok, Breslin, Keller, faîtes un petit tour du propriétaire. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans le salon pour discuter un peu de ce que vous faisiez hier soir ? demanda Gibbs, l'ordre à peine dissimulé sous sa politesse.

Une fois assis sur le canapé, l'agent du NCIS sortit son carnet de note.

-Alors, où étiez-vous, à 2h30 du matin, aujourd'hui ? commença-t'il, faussement relaxé.

-Euh… Je dormais, répondit Nate Harissson, avec un rire nerveux.

-Mais encore ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Agent Gibbs ? l'interrompit Breslin.

Gibbs leva les yeux en même temps que Harisson se retournait. Breslin tenait à la main une longue et grosse barre de fer, qu'il leva en évidence, sans un mot. Gibbs reporta son attention sur Harison. Au moment où celui-ci esquissa un mouvement pour s'enfuir, l'agent du NCIS tordit son bras dans le dos et le menotta.

-Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi l'arme qui a servi à abattre le sergent Meyer se trouve chez vous ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi ! Je vous jure, ce n'est pas à moi ! se mit-il à hurler, pris de panique. Je n'ai jamais vu cette barre de fer ! Ca doit être Sykes !

* * *

**Fiouh, on pourrait croire que maintenant que je suis vraiment en vacances (au fait, mon oral s'est bien passé =). maintenant j'attends le 10 Juillet pour les résultats!), j'aurais le temps? Eh bien même pas! Entre l'auto-école, un possible baby-sitting, ma vie, je suis débordée XD!**

**Je crois que vous avez pu remarquer que depuis quelques jours, je me repasse la saison 3 de NCIS en boucle, mais elle est tellement wouah cette saison! Ziva est vraiment super jolie dedans, et la relation Tony-Ziva, arg, parfaite!**

**Bref, sur ce je commence à avoir mal à la tête, alors je vous laisse!**

**Merci pour vos wonderful reviews et de votre fidélité!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woaw! Un nouveau chapitre. Il était temps =P.**

**Bonne "lecture"...**

* * *

-Meyer et moi, on se connaît depuis l'Université. On jouait tous les deux du football, et on voulait intégrer les Marines, commença Harisson. Quelques temps après avoir obtenu notre diplôme, il a trouvé une valise pleine de cocaïne dans un terrain vague. On pouvait pas y toucher, ou le commandant nous aurait renvoyé. Alors, il a eu l'idée de la vendre. L'affaire marchait bien. On avait de quoi se faire plusieurs milliers de dollars. Mais notre petit business n'est pas resté secret. Jack Sykes était dans la même équipe de football que nous. Il nous a proposé de s'associer avec lui, mais on a refusé. Il nous a alors fait du chantage, en menaçant de tout raconter à notre supérieur. On a été obligés de partager l'argent avec lui. Lorsqu'on a finalement épuisé tout le stock de cocaïne, il nous a ramené d'autres drogues, plus fortes. De l'ecstasy, de l'héroïne… Nous, on voulait s'arrêter. Meyer et moi, on sentait que ça allait mal finir et puis on avait assez d'argent comme ça. Mais il a continué son chantage. Il y a huit jours, Meyer a menacé Sykes de tout balancer à la police dans une semaine, si tout ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Sykes a continué ses petites transactions en nous mêlant aux coups. Hier… Hier, Meyer aurait dû aller voir la police.

Pendant toute la confession, Harisson avait gardé les yeux baissé et Gibbs n'avait pas bougé un muscle.

-Sykes. Où est-il ? demanda finalemnt l'agent du NCS.

-Je… Je sais pas, on est jamais allé chez lui.

-Où. Est. Sykes ? gronda Gibbs.

-J'en sais rien ! geignit Harisson.

D'un coup, Gibbs se leva, claqua la porte derrière lui et se précipita au laboratoire d'Abby. En voyant l'expression renfrognée du chef d'équipe, elle comprit que l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

-Trouve-moi Jack Sykes. Et vite. C'est lui qui a tué Meyer et Roberts et DiNozzo sont allés le chercher.

-Tony ? demanda-t'elle, alarmée. Ils sont en danger ?

-Trouve-le, Abby !

*

* *

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma brusquement. Il avait l'impression qu'un orchestre s'était installé dans sa tête et qu'elle allait exploser. Il rouvrit ses paupières et examina autours de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce vide, pleine de poussière et délabrée. La plupart des vitres des fenêtres étaient soit cassées, soit obstruées par des planches en bois. Il voulait apercevoir un bout de ciel noir en certains endroits. La lumière provenait d'une simple ampoule pendant du plafond. Le seul mobilier était une chaise, sur laquelle il était attaché. Ses bras étaient tordus en arrière, et ses mains, liées ensemble et au dossier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et aperçut l'agent Roberts, dans la même position que lui, mais toujours inconsciente.

Alors la mémoire lui revint.

Il se souvint du bruit sourd qu'avait fait la barre de fer en entrant en contact avec son crâne devant l'appartement de Sykes. Il se revoyait, à moitié inconscient, se faire traîner par Jack Sykes, jusqu'à une voiture bleue –une Ford, pouvait-il même dire-, se faire attacher puis jeter à l'arrière avec l'agent assommée. Il se rappelait avoir gardé un œil ouvert, pour tenter de déterminer où ils allaient. Il réentendait le crissement de frein devant leur destination, l'exclamation de Sykes en le voyant réveillé.

Un gémissement troubla le silence et il jeta un coup d'œil à Roberts, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Agents Roberts, vous m'entendez ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-On va devoir se sortir de là, d'accord ? Mas avec les mains attachées et à moitié sonnés, ça ne va pas être facile. Je vais discuter avec Sykes pour vous faire partir.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de la disposition de la rue.

-Il y a un téléphone public au bout de la rue. Appelez des renforts, Gibbs, tout ce que vous voulez, mais le plus vite possible. On est...

Les souvenirs se reformèrent dans son esprit, flous. « Bon sang, DiNozzo ! Acuité visuelle et mémoire photographique, tes meilleures notes au concours de policier ! ». Les flash se précisèrent, à force de concentration.

-On est encore dans Washington. Entre la 15ème et la 32 ème. Bâtiment... Bâtiment 450. La voiture de Sykes est une Ford bleue, immatriculée… TYC39. La cabine téléphonique est à gauche, à 250 mètres à peu près, débita-t'il à toute allure. En face d'un garage. « Garage Audiberti ». Il ferme à 21h30, mais je pense qu'on a déjà dépassé cette heure. Il y avait des voitures dans la rue, donc des habitations alentours. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, tâchant de masquer son étonnement, par rapport à la quantité de détails qu'il avait retenus, à moitié assommé. Tony état plutôt fier de lui-même, mais grimaça lorsque le tambour dans sa tête reprit. Il perçut des pas de l'autre côté de la fine cloison.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, vous suivez mon plan, chuchota-t'il.

Il inspira un grand coup, releva la tête et plaqua un énorme sourire sur son visage. C'était le moment de sa performance d'acteur, une des choses qu'il savait faire le mieux au monde, en plus de savoir parler aux femmes et citer un film.

* * *

**La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, et je devrais la publier d'ici ce soir. Mais ne me mettez pas trop la pression hein XD.**

**En tout cas, il faut que j'accélère le rythme des publications, je veux finir cette histoire et me lancer dans la fiction post Alyiah -aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Oui je sais-, parce qu'il faut que je la finisse avant le 24 Juillet! Eh oui, après, je suis "vraiment" en vacances...**

**Sur ce blabla, je me remets à l'écriture.**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: "déjà? oO?"**

**Ouaiis, déjà XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack Sykes entra dans la pièce, remarquant que les deux agents étaient réveillés.

Toujours attaquer le premier, pour pouvoir mener la conversation. Tony l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, au moins.

-Hey, Sykes, ça va ? commença Tony, sur un ton jovial. Pas mal ton direct du droit, tu nous as bien envoyés dans les vapes !

-Ferme-la, ou je te colle une balle ! grinça Sykes, en levant légèrement le pistolet qu'il tenait à la main.

-Tout de suite, les menaces ! On ne peut pas discuter tranquillement, comme de bons vieux amis ? On a passé presque une journée ensemble, on est intimes !

-Ferme-la, DiNozzo !

-Tu connais même mon nom ! Allez, détache-moi et on va boire un coup. Je connais un bar très bien à Washington, on pourrait même se faire un ciné après, ça te tente ?

En quelques pas, Sykes fut juste devant lui. Il envoya sa main dans la joue de Tony et se pencha près de lui :

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis !

-Heu… Tu devrais sérieusement envisager d'investir dans un bon dentifrice, des chewing-gum à la menthe ou des tic-tacs. L'hygiène buccale, c'est très important. Les filles font vachement attention à ce genre de truc. Et puis tu devrais arrêter de hurler, je te sens un peu stressé. Une hausse de tension, ce n'est pas très bon pour le corps.

Sykes poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'éloigna, en grommelant des menaces.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, continua allègrement Tony. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Manifestement, on est utiles. Eclaire ma lanterne et dis-moi ce qu'on fat là, hein ?

Sykes plissa les yeux, sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis répondit :

-En effet, DiNozzo, vous me serez utiles. En échange de vos vies, je veux que le NCIS abandonne cette affaire et laisse tomber tous les soupçons contre moi.

-Tu fais partie des suspects, maintenant ? Jusqu'à il y a hier matin, tu n'étais que le brave joggeur qui avait trouvé Meyer… Comment pourrais-tu être impliqué ? demanda Tony, en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je sais ! Tu as tué Meyer, hein ? Et pour une histoire de drogue, en plus. Mmh. Tu sais quoi, le marché de la drogue est vraiment en baisse dans la Bourse en ce moment, il y n'y a plus de boulot. Pourquoi tu te lance pas dans la vente de euh… de gâteaux ? La drogue, ça rapporte que des embrouilles. La preuve, t'as carrément tué Meyer !

-Oui, j'ai tué Meyer, et je vais te buter, si tu la fermes pas, maintenant ! hurla-t'il.

Tony reste silencieux un moment, observant les mouvements de Sykes. La main légèrement tremblante qui tenait le pistolet, ses yeux qui bougeaient sans cesse, le tic qui déformait sa bouche… Il compta jusqu'à quinze Mississipi dans sa tête puis réattaqua :

-Hé, au fait, comment le NCIS va être au courant de tes requêtes ?

Sykes s'arrêta brusquement, et Tony sourit intérieurement.

-Tout à l'heure, vous allez les appeler ! répondit Sykes.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont tracer nos portables ? Je te parie que cinq minutes plus tard, une dizaine d'agents débarquent ici et te dégomment ! Mauvaise idée, essaie encore ! annonça Tony, avec une voix de présentateur télé.

-Je vous aurais tué d'ici là !

-Enfin, Sykes, réfléchis un peu ! Nous sommes ta monnaie d'échange, si tu nous tues, non seulement tu te feras coffrer pour trafic de drogues, meurtre d'un sergent de la Marine, d'un policier et d'une agente fédérale ! expliqua patiemment l'agent de Baltimore. J'ai une meilleure idée, si tu veux.

Sykes le regarda, méfiant.

-Ha, non, non, je ne marche pas là-dedans DiNozzo ! dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Tony, en voulant hausser les épaules –il s'interrompit bien vite au vu de la douleur qui en résulta.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, et Tony se mit à siffler, en regardant autours de lui, comme s'il admirait la décoration.

-Ok, ok ! craqua soudainement Sykes. C'est quoi ton idée ?

-Elle, annonça-t'il, avec un coup de tête vers Roberts. Tu la laisses partir, elle trouve un téléphone, elle contacte le NCIS et transmet tes demandes.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? questionna Sykes, incrédule. Pour qu'elle avertisse tous les renforts, qu'elle leur donne notre localisation ?

-Tu as vu dans l'état qu'elle est ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'agente du NCIS, et Tony pria pour qu'elle ait la bonne idée de paraître sonnée.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait où on est ? demanda Tony, lui aussi sur un ton incrédule. J'irais bien, mais je ne suis pas du NCIS, jamais ils n'accepteront. Tu crois qu'il suffit d'appeler comme ça, le NCIS ? Il n'y a que les agents qui peuvent. Et de toute façon, tu m'auras toujours en otage.

Sykes sembla une nouvelle fois hésiter puis se dirigea vers Roberts. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tapa sur les joues :

-Hé oh ! Tu m'entends ?

Roberts hocha la tête.

-Tu as entendu ce que ton copain a dit ? Tu vas trouver un téléphone et tu leur dis que si le NCIS ne laisse pas tomber cette affaire, je le tue. Pareil, si le NCIS se ramène avec quatre hélicoptères et trente agents, compris ? Appuyer sur une gâchette, c'est rapide. Sa vie dépend de toi.

Il se plaça derrière elle, arracha rapidement les cordes qui entouraient ses poignets et la poussa brutalement vers la porte.

-Eh bien ! On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, Sykes ! s'exclama Tony, alors que Sykes se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue.

*

* *

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu me trouver l'adresser de Sykes ? cria Gibbs, au milieu de l'open space, les bras grands ouverts vers ses deux agents restants.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit acheva de l'énerver complètement, et il donna un coup dans la poubelle la plus proche, en allant vers l'ascenseur.

Il était 2 heures du matin. DiNozzo et Roberts étaient maintenant en otage depuis sept heures. Et aucune piste n'avait été trouvée.

Les portes coulissèrent au niveau du laboratoire, au moment où une exclamation retentissait. Il fit quelques pas dans le laboratoire et découvrit une Abby, presque tremblante, en train d'appuyer fébrilement sur les touches de son téléphone.

-Abs ? appela-t'il doucement.

-Gibbs ! cria-t'elle, en se retournant et en se précipitant vers lui. J'ai réussi à localiser la voiture grâce aux caméras de surveillance ! Je sais où Sykes retient Tony et l'agent Roberts !

* * *

**Allez hop, deux chapitres, et c'est fini =P. Et je coupe en deux, parce que j'ai la flemme de taper un truc aussi long en une fois XD.**

**Bon comme ça, d'ici demain c'est fini, et après, je peux ENFIN regarder Aliyah, et me lancer dans cette fiction, j'en suis carrément impatiente, tellement j'ai d'idées! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**J'ai changé d'avatar aussi =). Parce que même si je suis en période Gossip Girl, Cote de Pablo est décidément trop jolie. Duh, c'ets pas juste =P.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse XD**

**Bisous.**

**PS: hey, maintenant je re-réponds aux reviews =)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! La suite et là...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sykes lui tournait le dos. C'était le moment où jamais pour Tony. En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, il se remit sur ses pieds. A moitié plié en deux à cause de la chaise, il s'approcha tout doucement de Sykes. Il s'arrêtait tous les deux pas, pour être sûr de ne pas l'alerter, et il mit cinq bonnes minutes pour se trouver à bonne distance de l'homme.

Dans la rue, une voiture freina brusquement.

-Le NCIS est déjà là ! cria Sykes, hors de lui. Tu savais qu'ils allaient arriver !

Il se tourna, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste de plus, Tony se tourna à son tour, pour assommer Sykes avec sa chaise.

*

* *

Malgré le bruit de la voiture qui se faufilait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Washington, Gibbs perçut la sonnerie de son portable et décrocha :

-Gibbs.

-Agent Gibbs, c'est l'agent Roberts ! L'inspecteur DiNozzo et moi avons été capturés par Sykes ! Nous sommes sur…

-Je sais, Roberts, on arrive !

Gibbs raccrocha, jeta le téléphone sur le côté, et appuya encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna brusquement à gauche, sur les indications de Breslin, et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.

Les trois agents sortirent de la voiture et Roberts se précipita vers eux.

-Roberts, que s'est-il passé ? demanda fermement Gibbs.

Elle semblait sur le point de craquer mais reprit finalement ses esprits.

-Sykes nous a assommés, puis nous a traînés ici. L'agent DiNozzo a négocié avec Sykes pour que je vous appelle, en lui faisant croire que je vous ferai passer ses requêtes. Mais DiNozzo est toujours ded…

Un coup de feu l'interrompt et elle écarquilla les yeux, en se tournant vers le bâtiment. Gibbs sortit son pistolet et e précipita vers les escaliers.

*

* *

Sykes valsa sur le côté, mais se remit très vite sur ses pieds. Tony essayait lui aussi de retrouver son équilibre. Il leva finalement les yeux, et vit le canon d'un revolver juste en face de lui. Il se pencha en avant, au moment où le coup de feu partit et balança une nouvelle fois la chaise sur Sykes. Le pistolet fut arraché de ses mains et valsa plus loin, et Sykes se tourna pour faire face à Tony. De toute sa force, il se lança contre le policier, le projetant contre le mur. Tony grimaça de douleur lorsque la chaise explosa. Des échardes se plantèrent dans sa peau, des bouts de bois le heurtèrent, mais au moins, il avait les mains libres. Malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait les épaules, il roula sur le côté pour se relever et faire face à Sykes. A peine sur ses pieds, il fut accueilli par un coup de poing. Il sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir, et un gout de sang emplir sa bouche. A son tour, il lança quelques coups, heurtant sa cible de temps en temps, puis se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ils s'écrasèrent par terre avec fracas. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir. Tony eut la satisfaction de voir le nez de Sykes se couvrir de sang, mais sa joie fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il entendit le craquement que firent ses côtes. Il balança un dernier coup de genou dans le ventre de Sykes, lui coupant le souffle, et releva la tête.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait le pistolet. Il se jeta en avant, la main tendue, attrapa l'arme et se remit sur le dos. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de viser, Sykes la lui arracha des mains –disloquant deux doigts au passage. Tony releva de nouveau brusquement son genou et Sykes se plia en deux.

Le policier se leva à toute allure, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir. Une balle le frôla, et il comprit que Sykes était sur ses talons. Il avait juste besoin d'arriver à l'angle du couloir. Là, il serait un minimum à l'abri et n'aurait plus l'impression d'être un gibier pris en chasse. Les balles continuaient de siffler, menaçantes, autours de lui. A quelques centimètres du coin, une violente douleur explosa dans son bras droit. Sykes l'avait finalement touché.

La douleur était telle, qu'il trébucha sur ses propres pieds, et s'affala à moitié sur le sol. Par terre, à la merci de Sykes, il le regarda approcher, le pistolet dirigé droit sur son cœur. Il vit son doigt s'enrouler autours de la gâchette et décida de fermer les yeux. Le visage rouge et essoufflé de Jack Sykes n'était vraiment pas la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir avant de mourir.

Dans le silence revenu, presque irréel, un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Tony crispa les yeux, essayant mentalement de se préparer à l'explosion de souffrance qui surviendrait, mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil, puis l'autre.

Jack Sykes n'était plus devant lui, mais allongé par terre. A travers sa vision brouillée, Tony pouvait voir Gibbs, à la place, son pistolet à la main, qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, un air concerné sur le visage. Tony sourit faiblement :

-Oh, hey, Gibbs ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir de toute ma vie…

Et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Finalement le chapitre n'arrivera pas ce soir, sûrement demain, il faut que je révise mon code XD. 15 fautes, c'ets aps très bon ^^".**

**J'ai eu un drôle de rêve hier soir, une scène qui pourrait parfaitement se conformer à du Tiva post-Alyiah, donc avant ma fiction, je publierai probablement ce one-shot.**

**Voualà, vous savez tout =)**

**Bisous et merci pour votre fidélité, en dépit des vacances XD**

**PS: maintenant mon correcteur word reconnaît les noms DiNozzo, Ziva et Gibbs XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le dernier chapitre est arrivé!**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de l'open space et Tony en sortit, en grimaçant.

-Le grand blessé est de retour ? demanda une voix sur un ton ironique.

Tony leva les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage :

-Ouaip, juste quelques côtes cassées et un tendon sectionné. Rien de grave quoi.

Gibbs s'autorisa un sourire et accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à son bureau provisoire. Tony posa le sachet plastique qu'il tenait à la main, avec un grognement.

-Un petit cadeau, pour Abby, répondit-il, au haussement de sourcil interrogatif de Gibbs.

Puis il s'assit précautionneusement dans son siège et souffla un bon coup, en regardant autours de lui :

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Jour de repos, DiNozzo…

-Hey, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas prévenu ? Je serai resté chez moi, dans ce cas, protesta-t'il.

-Prêt pour repartir à Baltimore ? demanda plus sérieusement l'agent du NCIS, en changeant de sujet.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Tony, en faisant la moue. Avec la chance que j'aie, je vais me retrouver à nouveau aux Affaires Classées pendant trois mois, au moins. Nichols ne va certainement pas laisser passer sa chance de me reléguer…

-Trois mois, ce n'est pas bien long, le résonna Gibbs, d'un ton absent.

-Parlez pour vous ! C'est marrant, à chaque fois que je croise votre chemin, je me retrouve aux Affaires Classées. A partir de maintenant, je vais clairement vous éviter et…

La sonnerie du portable de Gibbs l'interrompit, et il redevint silencieux, le temps que le chef d'équipe finisse sa conversation.

-Vous devriez ramener votre cadeau à Abby, lui conseilla-t'il en se dirigeant vers le bureau du Directeur.

*

* *

Les portes coulissèrent de nouveau devant Tony et il entra dans le laboratoire, résonnant de musique. C'est qu'il s'y était presque habitué maintenant. Encore un peu, et il s'habillerait tout en noir, sacrifierait des poulets dans un cimetière et irait à un concert de…

-Tony !

Les bras d'Abby s'enroulèrent autours de lui, et il poussa un couinement de douleur en sentant ses côtes. Paniquée, la jeune femme le lâcha aussitôt, écarquilla les yeux et se mit à débiter, en l'entraînant vers sa chaise de bureau :

-Oh pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh mon Dieu, je sus désolée, Tony…

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il, avec un sourire faible, en tâchant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je suis trop bête ! continuait Abby. Je savais que tu étais blessé, en plus…

-Apparemment, les médecins ont estimé que je n'avais même pas besoin de rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. En même temps, pour avoir cette nourriture à peine décongelée et avec un goût de carton, je m'en passerai bien. Pour eux, trois mois d'arrêt de travail, c'est suffisant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, de retour à… à Baltimore, du coup ?

-De la paperasse, sûrement, répondit-il, amer. Mes supérieurs vont se dire que je n'étais pas à la hauteur…

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu étais génial ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu as fait libérer l'agent Roberts, et tu as combattu Sykes, attaché à une chaise. Je suis sûre que Gibbs va l'écrire dans son rapport.

-Gibbs ? M'aider ? Certainement pas ! rigola franchement Tony. La première fois, il était bien trop content de m'envoyer aux Affaires Classées… Au fait, tiens !

Il attrapa le sachet plastique et lui tendit.

-Oh ! C'est quoi ? demada-t'elle, en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant, excitée.

-Un petit cadeau. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, quand tu as du nous localiser et tout, alors ce matin, en achetant mon café, j'ai pensé à toi.

Elle enleva le sac plastique et sortit un énorme gobelet rempli de soda.

-Heu ? dit-elle, confuse.

-C'est du Caf-Pow ! Un machin super sucré, super vitaminé, qui te met en forme pour au moins douze heures d'affilée…

-Ooh, merci !

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue. Le sourire de Tony revint et il annonça en regardant sa montre :

-Je devrais y aller. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire mon rapport sur l'enquête… Je viendrais te dire un dernier au revoir, ce soir…

Il accepta le léger câlin de la Gothique et s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

-Alor ? retentit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, pour découvrir Gibbs, appuyé contre la paroi de la cabine.

-C'est pas bon de faire peur à quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, Gibbs ! Je suis faible, encore ! s'indigna-t'il.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, si tu avais suivi la règle. Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi.

-Vos règles concernent votre équipe, Gibbs, rectifia Tony. Or, je ne me sens pas concerné du tout.

Devant le silence de l'agent du NCIS, il hésita :

-… Ou alors, je devrais me sentir concerné, maintenant ?

-C'est soit ça, soit les Affaires Classées pour trente-six mois, annonça Gibbs, avec un rictus moqueur.

Tony resta silencieux un moment, faisant mine de réfléchir :

-Mmh, j'hésite entre travailler avec un fou furieux comme vous, ou me reposer tranquillement… Vous avez une idée sur la question ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Gibbs en sortit, en prenant bien soin d'envoyer sa main dans la tête de DiNozzo.

*

* *

Il était vingt-trois heures. Le bâtiment était vide, à l'exception des gardes de nuit et des femmes de ménage. Gibbs était assis sur sa chaise, renversé en arrière, et les pieds sur le bureau. Dans l'open space, seule la lampe de son bureau projetait sa lumière jaunâtre. Il tourna la page du texte qu'il était en train de lire.

Intéressant comme les rapports de Roberts et DiNozzo différaient. Outre la quantité –il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux dix pages de celui de Roberts, puis à la feuille recto-verso du maintenant ancien policier de Baltimore -, mais le contenu n'était pas non plus le même. Alors que son agente décrivait avec soin tous les étonnants détails que DiNozzo avait retenus, ce dernier se contentait d'indiquer qu'il l'avait seulement aidé à s'échapper. Il avait aussi très brièvement résumé la bataille qu'il avait livrée avec Sykes, se bornant à argumenter qu'il avait été « chanceux ». Voilà quelque chose que Gibbs n'aurait certainement pas deviné chez DiNozzo. Dragueur, blagueur, insupportable… Mais sérieux, professionnel et modeste quand il s'agissait du travail. Il avait décidément bien fait de demander sa mutation.

Gibbs arriva au bas de la page et fronça les sourcils :

« Désolé, Gibbs, je m'arrête là, je suis fatigué, et en plus le rapport de l'agent Roberts est certainement meilleur que le mien. »

Le chef d'équipe eut un sourire à la fois amusé et agacé. DiNozzo semblait aussi avoir un sérieux problème avec l'autorité.

« Pour la peine, se dit Gibbs, en se levant et en éteignant sa lampe. Demain, je le réveille à six heures du matin. »

* * *

**Voilà, il a tardé à arriver, pour la bonne raison que j'ai des problèmes Internet! Là je suis à lamédiathèque XD. Orange s'en occupe lundi, on verra bien si ça marche, je croise les doigts. Sinon, ben... Il va falloir attendre ! En plus je pars en vacances du 25 Juillet au 15 aoüt.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fictio, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, et encore plus à lire vos reviews!**

**Sinon, quelques nouvelles de mon bac : vous avez du me porter chance! 16 à l'écrit, 18 à l'oral et 19 au tpe! Wouaw!**

**Actuellement, j'écris ma nouvelle fiction, et j'en suis très satisfaite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!**

**Oh, et puis vous avez vu un peu :**

_L'équipe de Gibbs est plongée dans une affaire de drogue au sein de la Navy. Deux cadavres sont à la morgue et un quartier-maître est dans un état critique. Il semblerait que la drogue ait été ingérée à leur insu.  
Alors que le NCIS est en pleine enquête, les agents DiNozzo et McGee "interviewent" les futures remplaçantes à l'ex-officier de liaison avec le Mossad, Ziva David. L'agent de la DEA Emily Garver et l'officier de police Heather Pearson font partie des personnes reçues par Tim et Tony, mais vont-elles plaire à celui qui prendra la décision finale, c'est-à-dire Gibbs ?  
Mais personne n'a oublié Ziva, depuis son retour au Mossad, elle est surveillée par le NCIS. Mais 3 semaines après son Aliyah, la surveillance ne donne plus aucune information. Inquiétude au NCIS, Ziva semble avoir disparu… mais l'agent spécial Chad Dunham, en infiltration dans les pays musulmans, l'aurait peut-être repérée._

**Arg, le 701 va être E-NOR-ME! je le sens XD!**

**Sur ce, merci encore pour votre fidélité, et j'espère que mon problème Internet va se régler !**

**Vous êtes les meilleurs!**

**Bisous.**


End file.
